Your Call, Fang
by maximumwolf242
Summary: Fang attacks Dylan after what he heard him say about Max, Max returns and finds both boys in a brawl. Max and Fang have a fight then leave each other alone, secretly grieving with guilt. Fang decides to make a decision, the ultimate decision. To Make Max his, though...can he bring himself to do it? Rated M just to be safe


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, and I wasn't sure about the rating, so if you guys think it needs to be changed let me know. I based this story off the song Your Call by Secondhand Serenade.  
**_

* * *

Max's P.O.V

"What the hell is wrong with you Fang!" I shouted at him.

"You know damn right what my problem is!" He shouted back.

"No I obviously don't, why did you beat the hell out of him?" I demanded.

I came back from a fly with the other Flock members, Fang and Dylan stayed behind. Something I'll never let them do again, because when I came in they were in a brawl. Dylan was under Fang, his nose was broken and his eye was swollen shut. Despite Dylan being more muscular than Fang, he still managed to beat the crap out of him.

"Answer my question!" I snapped when Fang went silent.

"Why are you acting like he's more important, why are you choosing him over me?!" Fang snarled.

"I'm not Fang, that still doesn't give you the right to nearly kill him!" I answered.

"He's better off dead, the guy can't even fly straight for god's sake!" Fang snapped throwing his arms in the air.

"I can't believe you Fang, the Fang I know wouldn't pound someone's face in over a freaking jealousy problem." I scowled turning away.

"I'm not jealous of that deadweight, don't walk away I'm not done!" He shouted grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me! Just stay away from me." I snapped yanking my arm away.

"Grrr, goddammit!" He shouted punching a hole in the wall.

"Fang!" I yelled in surprise.

He charged down the hall and into his room, he slammed the door and locked it. I tried to get my blood to stop pumping, I had no idea what had gotten into him. Fang never got angry, not at me especially. He went way overboard this time, I mean beating up Dylan? Punching a hole in the wall? I went to my room and slammed the door, I fell onto my bed and replayed the whole fight in my head. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him so harshly, I mean I know what he was saying.

Fang's P.O.V

I couldn't get my blood to stop boiling, I felt like punching another hole in the wall. Instead I just took a pillow from my bed and flung it at the wall, pretending that it was Dylan's stupid face. He deserved a beating, he deserved getting his nose broken and his eye swollen. The bastard was trying to steal the one thing I loved, the one thing I held more importantly than life. He was trying to steal Max, he was ranting on about how he had a plan to make her his. That's what caused me to beat the shit out of him, he knew Max was mine and mine alone. I knew I'd been to ruff on Max, she's probably going to be mad at me for a long time. Didn't she see that I love her more than he does, has he done nothing but protect Max since she was small? No! I have, ever since I saw her in that cage at the school, ever since I befriended her, ever since I fell in love with her… I've done nothing but protect her.

I had to think of a way to make Max mine forever, mine permanently. That way I wouldn't lose her to some douche bag like Dylan, I sat up from my bed. Knowing what I had to do, the only thing was that I didn't know if I could bring myself to do something like that. I could never hurt Max, and that was one way I didn't want to hurt her.

Max's P.O.V

I decided that I should apologize to Fang, maybe I'm being to forgiving about this? I could never stay mad at Fang, not for a long time at least. I left my room and went down the hall to Fang's room, I stood outside his door and gathered my words before I knocked. I reached for the knob then saw it turn, the door swung open and Fang stood at the door. He opened his eyes and was taken aback by seeing me standing there, I took in a deep breath and prepared to put on a fighter face if I had to. "Fang look, about earlier. I may have gone a little too far with the shouting and yelling, but you know doing that was wrong." I said. Fang grabbed me by the arms and flung me into his room, taken off guard I landed on the bed. I heard Fang lock the door then pin me to the bed, all before I could do anything.

"Fang what the hell are you doing?!" I demanded.

"I don't want to do this Max, but it's the only way I can make you mine." He answered going to remove my clothes.

"What the hell are you doing, stop!" I snapped struggling.

"I'm torn to have to do this Max, this is going to hurt me more than you." He muttered. "Believe me, it will."

"Fang what are you talking about…w-what are you doing." I stuttered.

He didn't answer, he just started taking off my jeans. Despite my struggling and trying to break his hold on me, he still managed to get my jeans off. After getting my underwear off next, he revealed himself. He motioned to enter me forcibly, he was trying to force me to do it with him.

"Fang stop! Stop it right now!" I demanded trying not to sound afraid.

"Sorry Max, but this is the only way to make you mine." He said entering me.

It hurt so bad that I thought I was going to break, tears of both pain and anger shot out of my eyes. "Fang stop it!" I pleaded. He lowered his head down to mine, he pressed his lips against mine. It didn't feel like it did when he kissed me before, it was forcive not loving. I tried to pry my arms away from his hands, I wanted to get away from him. I wanted him out of me! I turned my head side to side, preventing him from keeping his lips on mine. I looked into his eyes through the fogginess, "Fang stop." I sobbed.

Fang's P.O.V

I felt my heart break even more, seeing Max cry like that was awful. "Fang stop." She sobbed. She had tears leaking out of her eyes, she was biting her lip to prevent from screaming, she was looking dead at me pleading for me to stop. I wanted to stop, I wanted to stop causing her pain. But this was the only way, if I didn't do this then he would. If I didn't take Max now then he would, I couldn't bear the thought of her being his.

"Fang stop…please just stop…" She pleaded in tears, looking dead at me.

"I'm sorry Max, I really am…but I can't let you be his." I said looking at her.

"I can't believe you." She sobbed looking away from me.

"Max do you really want to be his, do you really not want to be with me?" I asked getting angry.

"I do want to be with you Fang." She replied shaking her head. "Just not like this."

I couldn't take hurting her any longer, before I had the chance to release I pulled out of her. I put my jeans and boxers back on and sat on the bed next to her, she still looked sad and unforgiving. I felt horrible for what I had just done, I had most likely just jeopardized everything between us. Then I felt Max wrap her arms around me, I looked over at her in surprise. "I'll never choose anyone over you." She confessed. I was at a loss for words, but I was glad she was choosing me over him.

"Do you uhm…still want to?" I asked holding her out.

"I don't know Fang, I'm still mad at you." She replied crossing her arms and turned away.

"I guess I would be too, from your perspective I mean." I agreed.

"Though, I think this one time I'll let you off the hook." She said waving her index finger left and right.

"Then let's pick up where we left off." I chuckled.

We went at it for two or three hours, we were both breathless when it ended. It felt amazing, but the amazing thing was that I had made Max mine. Forever.

"I…love you…Fang." Max breathed.

"I love you…too Max." I breathed back.


End file.
